Munō
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=October 8 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=28 |age-part2=30 |height-part1=185.4 cm |height-part2=185.4 cm |weight-part1=175 kg |weight-part2=175 kg |rank-part3=Jōnin |classification=Missing-nin |occupations=Mercenary |nature type=Wind Release, Lightning Release, Yang Release, Yin Release |unique traits=Mind's-eye implosion ability, Kinetic energy manipulation |ninja registration=LG8895 |academy age=8 |chunin age=10 |affiliations=Land of Lightning, Kumogakure, Akatsuki |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Munō (無脳, Munō) is an escaped psychiatric patient who is on the run from the insane asylum he was confined to in Kumogakure. He was institutionalized for his heinous acts as a shinobi. Soon after his forceful discharge from the institution, he went on a rabid killing-spree and was recruited by the Akatsuki organization. Because of his foul nature, he became known as the Brainless Demon (脳のない悪魔, "Nō no Nai Akuma", English TV; "No-Brained Demon of the Cloud Village"). Munō is known for his kinetic energy manipulation and iconic implosion techniques that have become his signature. 'Background' Munō group up on the outskirts of the Hidden Cloud Village slums. His family was incredibly poor and could barely afford to feed him or his siblings. When a malevolent scientist scoped the impoverished neighborhood in search of "specimens" he approached Munō's family and offered to buy one of the children. With what he was offering the family could eat for several months. Munō was sold to the scientist and would not see his family for several years. The man experimented on Munō's brain several times, even performing a lobotomy and then a reverse lobotomy on him. He was severally traumatized by these events and claims that he died more times than he can remember. Eventually the doctor who had bought him was arrested in an operation by Kumogakure. Munō was rescued and rehabilitated in a village orphanage where his incredible strength and speed were noticed. It wasn't long before he was offered a spot in the Academy where he flourished, quickly rising up the ranks to become a chunin at the age of 10. On a mission in the outskirts of the village Munō came across the very slums he grew up in. As a 10 year old traumatized boy, he immediately went into a crazed frenzy and killed his entire family and could only be restrained by three jonin. He was subsequently institutionalized and would remain in an insane asylum for 19 years until during a jailbreak he escaped. Munō was found by Okojo Uchiha who convinced him to fight for a purpose. He was further led by a beautiful woman who followed the man around, her name being Chizue. His obsession with her was unquenchable. He was willing to do whatever she desired. After joining the Akatsuki, Munō met his partner Mochi. The two mentally deranged missing ninja would go on to wreak havoc wherever they were commanded to. 'Personality' 'Appearance' The bingo books detail the rogue ninja clearly; he is a tall, brawny man with a body that at first glance appears to be malnourished. Before joining the Akatsuki he would walk around bare foot wearing his hospital uniform. He can now be seen in the standard Akatsuki cloak, the cloak coming just before his ankles. Sleeves wide and breathable with the iconic Akatsuki red clouds floating about the covering. He does not wear the crossed out headband worn by members due to his headband being confiscated before he was thrown into the psychiatric facility. Munō likes to unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wears clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armor with black accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger is his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, shu). He wears teal nail polish on his fingers and toes. Munō's head is oddly misshapen; his pale green eyes are always wide and bulging and his lips usually puckered. Beneath his cloak he always carries a total of three shinobi pouches full of a variety of tools. He even keeps his ID Card from the facility he escaped from. 'Abilities' Munō is by no means a weak man; he is one of the Akatsuki. His body has been compared to the toughest of earthen constructs, so much so that he he could lose an arm and still continue on with battle. Munō has been known to allow his own lightning bolt technique to hurt him in order to land a hit on his opponent. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' Attributed to the dastardly experiments he was exposed to, Munō's body produces more chakra than it would have otherwise. He boast immense levels as seen in his ability to do battle for prolonged periods of time without tiring. While confined to the psychiatric facility he learned to generate chakra in mid battle when he has used too much. 'Taijutsu' As a chunin Munō showed true skill in taijutsu usage, in a rage he was able to dispatch several chunin and jonin leveled shinobi before being stopped. In adulthood his skills improved to the point where he did not require chakra in order to defeat the platoon of guards posted in the Land of Water's northern province when he was tasked to infiltrate. 'Ninjutsu' Munō has shown the ability to use a plethora of different ninjutsu skills, most of which he acquired after his escape from the facility, all within a year. This shows his battle-ready mind, despite the fact that he is not intelligent in ways that most might judge him. Muno is capable of using a powerful, quick-pased technique called the Human Head Cane Technique, a sensory-type jutsu which supplements his implosion ability, giving him an "all-seeing" view of the battlefield. 'Nature Transformations' Munō has been shown using wind, lightning and yang release. His wind is so powerful that he was able to summon a tornado in order to escape from Kumogakure navy ships who spotted him at sea, the tornado dispatching the ships with ease. The tornadoes can vary in size, scope and overall power and require few hand signs, signifying his mastery of the element. He has been also seen riding the tornado's torrential winds before, concealing himself inside of it. When tasked with extorting a small town in the Land of Tea, Munō's killer intent got the better of him when he summoned forward a massive lightning bolt from above, decimating an entire portion of the town. He does this by sending electricity upward into the atmosphere, allowing it to gain energy and power and calling it back down after the allotted time. In true Kumogakure fashion, his natural affinity is indeed lightning. He can generate it flawlessly and use it without hand signs, for the most part. He has even been seen to cause it to run along water in order to electrocute himself and the opponent. His favorite elemental affinity, however, is Yang Release. With it he uses his special implosion technique known as the Absolutely Invincible Law Technique. When he uses it, his usually pupil-less eye develops a pupil, a minuscule detail that opponent's can use to determine when the technique is in play. He can create these implosions using only thought and chakra, requiring no hand signs. Muno uses the jutsu in tandem with the Human Head Cane Technique. 'Intelligence' Despite not being "intelligent" in terms usually used to describe a shinobi, Muno is instinctively wise when it comes to killing and battle. He can devise complex, impressive plans to hurt or finish someone off on the battlefield. Otherwise, he is unremarkable. 'Trivia' * Munō (無脳) literally means "no brains" or "empty brain", a fitting name for such a man.